T is for Turtle
by purplefern
Summary: So, I found this A-Z challenge, plus I was bored. this is what happens when you combine the two. It has Angst, romance, family fun, all with a little randomness thrown in.
1. List

_ Doing this Word challenge from Freyreh. Yes, I should probably be working on my Mona Lisa fic, but I found this, and I was getting a lot of good ideas for it. Just as a note, all of mine will be 2k12 world, it's my favorite. ;) Also, this list is included in case any of you want to take the challenge, so that you can just copy and paste it and get writing.  
_

* * *

_Angle_

_Blink  
Crayon  
Dimple  
Egg  
Flowers  
Grow  
Horror  
Ink  
Junk  
Klutz  
Lemon  
Misery  
Nickel  
Obsessed  
Pull  
Quest  
Radiant  
Snake  
Turbulence  
Under  
Vine  
Watermelon  
Xenia  
Yank  
Zipper _


	2. Angle

_Angle- "_a viewpoint; standpoint:"

* * *

_Those jerks, thinking that they can just beat up __**our friend. **__Well you know what they say, _Raph thought, grinning, as he hit a purple dragon on the back with the handle of his sai, _if you can't do the time, don't do the crime. _

* * *

_Why would the Purple Dragons be picking on Murakami again? I thought that we made it pretty clear last time to leave him alone. From what April told us, maybe Karai told the Shredder that Murakami helped her escape…incoming on the left _Leo's ninja senses told him, and he smoothly blocked the hammer coming in at him from Tsoi, and disarmed him easily. _At least the Purple Dragons aren't any better at fighting than last time. As long as Foot soldiers don't start showing up again like last time, this fight should be over soon, and I won't have to listen to __**another **__Raph rant about how my retreats are "cowardly", and I'm a horrible leader. _

* * *

_*static* *static* Heh, Purple Dragon chumps. When are they going to learn that they can't win against Dr. Fight-enstein? _Mikey inwardly cringed at that. _Okay, not my best nickname. How about… Dr. Nunchuk-enstein!..nooo… not much better. Well, either way, they're not going to win. Not when Mikey's friends are involved. Mikey is nothing if not loyal and dedicated to his friends. Wait, why am I talking in third person. Maybe when this is over, Murakami could make us some pizza gyoza. I wonder if he could teach me how to make some. _Just like Master Splinter had remarked a while ago, Mikey didn't need to think about his actions as he fought. His trained arms spun the nunchucks expertly, doing what they needed to, when they needed to without Mikey needing to put much thought into it.

* * *

_If Fong's coming at me from that angle, at that speed, then I should hit him…here _Donnie cleanly swept his bō staff under Fong's legs, then hit in the back while he was off-balanced, senging him crashing face-first to the ground. _Hmmm, I need to find a way to make the Shellraiser weapons more accurate, I mean, not that I don't doubt Raph's ability to use them, but there has to be something I can do… _out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a Purple Dragon coming up behind an oblivious Mikey. Grabbing a throwing star from his belt, and doing some quick calculating in his head, he threw it at the approaching Purple Dragon and hit him right in the shoulder. Then Purple dragon screamed and grabbed his shoulder, as Donnie turned to block an oncoming blow. _I wish April could have seen that, I bet it looked cool…_

* * *

_Hopefully this made sense. It was everyone's different thoughts during a fight. I think that this might have been my first fighting scene, since it technically is one. I couldn't resist putting a little Apritello stuff in there. _


	3. Blink

Blink (No definition for you this time)

It was funny how fast life could change. It seemed like little time more than it took to blink had passed since Hamato Yoshi had been walking home from the pet store, four new turtles in hand. Now, such a short time later, here he was, a mutant rat living in the sewer raising four baby mutant turtles.

This was not the first time that his life had changed so drastically, in such a short amount of time. He closed his eyes tight and fought back a wave of grief as he remembered the flames that had taken his last family from him. In a few short minutes, his world had been diminished into ashes and ruble by his "friend" Oruko Saki. In a few short minutes, he had lost his beautiful wife and daughter.

But also, not long ago, it only took a few minutes for him to have gained a new family. True, he had lost much, and it took him months to get used to having that darned tail, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat pleased at how his life had turned out. It could be worse, after all. He could still be living an empty life, grieving for his old family, not having a purpose in life.

He went in and checked on his sleeping sons, leaning on the doorway and quietly watching them sleep. As he watched, his eldest son, Leonardo woke up, rubbing his eyes with his cute little hands, and blinking sleepily, until he saw his dad leaning on the doorway. "Good morning, daddy" he said.

Splinter smiled at his son, "Good morning, my son." Yes, his life could defiantly be worse.

* * *

_ This alphabet challenge is really making write some different stuff from what I normally do. Like, I've never really written a fanfiction like that. Until next chapter, and the next word! _


	4. Crayons

Crayon

_I wonder what crayons think about other crayons. _Wondered Mikey as he pulled out a tattered old box of crayons. He hadn't gotten out the little box in a long while, since April had brought him a box of colored pencils, and only babies used crayons. But he was down to his last colored pencil, and it was white, so it was crayons or no color. _Like, are all of the reds mean to the greens, just because they're green? _He let out a little sigh, thinking _That's the way the rest of the world seems to think. You figured people would like to see something different every now and then, I mean, all humans are just about the same. Wouldn't they rather be more like a box of crayons, with, like, variety and stuff like that? It has to be pretty boring with everyone just being different shades of brown and peach. What's that wrong with a little green skin being thrown into the picture? _He sighed again, then put the crayons back where he found them. He didn't feel much like coloring anymore. The crayons made him think too much.

* * *

_No offense to people who like crayons. Also, does anyone really know the purpose of the white colored pencil? Until next chapter, hopefully they won't keep getting shorter. _


	5. Dimple

Dimple "any slight depression in a surface"

* * *

Donnie frowned at the many, _many_ small dents in the Shellraiser. They dimpled basically one whole side of it. He ran his hand over his eyes, annoyed and exasperated. After rolling his eyes to the heavens, he brought them down to his brothers, who stood in front of him embarrassed (Leo) and guilty (Mikey). Raph, like the jerk that he sometimes could be, didn't look either. "I stay home for _one _patrol, and this is what happens. How on earth did you get this many dents in the Shellraiser?!" It took a lot to get under Donnie's shell, but once you did, he was sure to give you a piece of his mind. "Leo, I thought you were supposed the responsible one! Apparently, you have a hard time with it if I'm not there. Am I the only one around here that has sense? Honestly, do you know how much work I put into just fixing everything that you guys break?" He chewed them out for at least another ten minutes, then stomped off grumbling about "his irresponsible, good for nothing brothers" and how, "I can't believe that even Leo was stupid enough to…" and how "this was going to take forever to get straightened out". The brothers in trouble held their breath until Donnie was out of hearing range, then Leo let out a relived sigh.

"Hah! Told you that my plan would work" gloated Mikey.

"Yeah, except it was your plan that got us into this mess in the first place!" yelled Raph.

"Seriously, Mikey. Next time you convince us to write an embarrassing love note to April on the side of the Shellraiser, and drive by her house, make sure that you get something that _washes off_."

* * *

_Alright, if you're wondering just what it is that they did ,because I couldn't find a way to put it in smoothly: Mikey decided that it would be hilarious if they wrote some sort of cutesy message from "Donnie" to April on the Shellraiser and then drove by her house. Maybe they went through with it, or maybe Leo came to his senses and called it off, either way, afterwards when they tried to wash it off, it wouldn't come off, so they hid it with many many dents.(Not Mikey's best idea for a prank, admittedly) Hah, can't wait till Donnie gets rid of all those dents. Then, he will bury his brothers alive, and dance on their graves. And I am __**not**__ exaggerating. ….Wait, yes I am. But it won't be pretty. Until next chapter, and the next word. _


	6. Egg

Egg- _Yes, the one that made me want to do this challenge in the first place! Since the people in charge at Nick won't tell us where in the world Spike came from (hopefully they will one day) I'm going to make my own Spike Origin Story. _

* * *

Raph stared at the egg that sat on the table in front of him. He was never known as a patient turtle, and this time was no exception (no pun intended). As he stared at the egg, waiting for it to do _something_, his mind flashed back to when he had found it.

~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~~~

He had been wandering around the sewer tunnels outside of the lair, technically when he wasn't supposed to be. It wasn't like there was a rule saying that you couldn't, you just knew that you _didn't_. Anyway, he was running down one of the tunnels, when he tripped on a pile of garbage. "Oww! Stupid garbage!" He was going to give the garbage a kick, to show what happened when you tripped Raphael, but stopped when he saw a little white-ish orb, sitting right in the garbage. It was about the size of the ping-pong ball that Master Splinter had found on his last scavenge run, but it looked kind of longish. After staring at it, and wondering what it could be, somewhere in the back of his brain knew the answer. _It's an egg. _He thought about it for a moment, then carefully scooped the egg into his hands, and turned back towards home. He was taking this home with him.

When he got home, he was really excited (again, no pun intended). He barely waited till he got back in the lair before shouting, "Master Splinter! Master Splinter! Look what I found!" Splinter looked up from where he was with Mikey, "Yes, Raphael, what is it?"

"I'll show you!" Splinter waited for him to dash over, but was surprised when, instead, he walked very slowly and carefully with his arms stretched out in front of him. Raphael, his most temperamental and impulsive (well, he argued with Michelangelo for that title) son, being careful? This must have been some thing that he found. Raph slowly and carefully made his way to Splinter. When he got to him he opened his hands and proudly showed off his find. "It's an egg" he told Splinter.

Donnie, who had been sitting behind Splinter reading a book, crept over and looked over Splinter's shoulder to get a peek. "Not just any egg!" he exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to look at him questioningly, "It's a turtle egg! It looks just like the ones I was reading about in that book, what did you call it sensei, the en-cy-clo-pedia" he carefully sounded out the name.

Raph stared down at the little egg in his hands pensively, before looking up at Splinter with hopeful eyes. "Daddy, can I keep it? I may not be as smart as Donnie, but I know that turtles come out of turtle eggs. I promise that I would take care of it"

Splinter sighed, "Raphael, I do not know. Eggs are fragile, and our home is…well it is not the ideal environment for something like that"

"But I promise that I would put it someplace very safe, somewhere where nobody could hurt it, not even stupid Mikey"

"Raphael!" scolded Splinter.

Raph decided that insulting his brothers wouldn't be a good way to convince Splinter to let him keep it, so he apologized. Since he already had been careful, and apologized, two things that he almost never did, he decided to pull out all the stops, and add begging to the list. After years of watching Mikey do it, Raph put on his best puppy eyes, and begged "Please daddy? I promise that I'd watch it very carefully, to make sure that nothing hurt it."

Splinter thought carefully before reluctantly replying, "As long as you promise to watch over it…"

Raph smiled gratefully, and did yet another unusual thing, he ran up, and gave Splinter a hug.

~E~N~D~~~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K ~~~

Raph broke out of the memory, and looked back at the little egg. He suddenly realized that a little more than seven years ago, he was a little egg just like this one. That was a strange realization. He decided that he should talk to it. "When you hatch" he told it, "I'm going to take good care of you, just like I told Splinter. We're going to be best friends". He looked at it a little longer, then had an idea. "You know what?" he asked the egg, "I'm gonna name you Spike". He grinned at that. _Spike. That's a perfect name. _

Over the next month, Raph hardly ever left that egg's side. He brothers teased him, calling him a "mother hen" and saying that "only girls care that much about eggs" or, one of the worst "Mama Raphie". He didn't let these ideas stand, of course, and his brothers got their share of slaps and punches; but he didn't actually mind that much. He knew that once that egg hatched, he would have a good friend. A turtle that, unlike his brothers, wouldn't laugh at what he said, and defiantly wouldn't tell anyone. He could wait for that.

* * *

_Don't ask why there was a random turtle egg lying around in the sewers, cause I don't know. It's so fun doing Raph as a turtle-tot, because he let his guard down more back then. Why the fandom world enjoys making Raph show his sensitive side so much, the world may never know. Until next chapter, and the next word. _


	7. Flowers

_This story's full of Apritello stuff. You so want to read it. _

* * *

_Flowers _

Donnie looked at the picture of April on his laptop, and sighed. He wished that he could do something romantic for her. In the movies, the guy always took the girl out to the movies, or maybe to a nice restaurant. He snorted, a lot of good _that _is, like he could go and do any of those things. He sighed once more, and banged his head down on the desk he was sitting at. _Being a mutant turtle in love is hard. _Well, maybe he could get her something. He could make her something, like a watch, or something. …No, that didn't seem very romantic. He found himself thinking about the guys in movies again. They would almost always bring their girls chocolates and flowers. _Actually, _he thought, _That could work. It'd be hard, especially to get the chocolates, yah, you know what? Scratch the chocolates. I should be able to at least get April some flowers. _But where would he get them? New York wasn't exactly known for its lush plant life. He might be able to find some in Central Park, but he didn't really want to go that far out of his way by himself, I mean, it's not like he would take his _brothers _with him. Maybe there was, like, a flower cart or something? Donnie let out a groan of exasperation. This was ridicules; he could build functioning phones, a car, the patrol buggies, and a _submarine _out of junk that was lying around, but he couldn't think of a way to get a few flowers for the girl he liked. After banging his head on the desk a few more times, he decided that he needed some air. Grabbing his bō staff on the way out of his lab, he told his brothers that he was going out.

"Oooh, are you going to visit _April?_" asked Mikey, and then added kissy noises. Donnie just clenched his fists, resisting the desire to slap his annoying little brother, and kept walking out of the lair.

Out on the rooftops above New York, Donnie felt like he could think more clearly. He sat on the edge of a building, dangling his feet off the side of the building and gazing up at the stars. _If only I could find a way to get April those flowers. _ As he looked up into the night, he gasped as a white light streaked across the sky. No way, it couldn't be, it had to be a plane or something. Donnie was never one for superstitions; he was, after all, a turtle of science. Just thinking of wishing on a star made him feel silly. But, he argued with himself, what would it really hurt to try? "This is stupid" he said to himself, "But, yet I'm doing it. Fine" he closed his eyes, and under his breath said, "I wish that I could find April some flowers". As soon as he opened his eyes, he felt stupid. It was getting late (or early, depending on how you looked at it), so he made his way down the fire escape, and back towards the lair. When he dashed into an alley towards a manhole, he saw them. Three near-perfect flowers, sticking out between the cracks in the sidewalk. He stared at them, openmouthed in shock before, after checking that he was alone, running over to them and picking them off of the sidewalk. He ran his finger gently over the yellow petals of the flower, speechless. Then he grew excited. _Yes, now I can give these to April. _But he paled at the thought of giving these to April face-to-face, he wasn't sure if he would be able to do that without making a total fool of himself. Honestly, around her, he just couldn't seem to keep a straight face. He always ended up a blushing, stammering mess. He pondered the problem for a while, before getting idea where he wouldn't risk looking stupid in front of April. A piece of paper. That was what he needed. He rummaged around the alleys near-by before finding an almost spotless piece of paper. Grabbing a pencil out of his belt (a good ninja is always prepared, and in Donnie's opinion, so is a good scientist) erased the few words on one side of the paper, thought for a bit, then wrote his message. Satisfied, with what he had written, he grabbed the flowers and ran to April's house as fast as he could. Sneaking in the fire escape, Donnie scanned the room for a place where April would be sure to find the flowers. _Ah, perfect. _He thought as he spotted a nightstand right near where he was. He quickly went in, arranged the flowers and small "card" on the nightstand, and, grinning to himself, went back out the window.

_Dear April, _

_I picked these flowers for you. _

_I know how much you like yellow, _

_and they were pretty like you, _

_so I thought that you would like them. _

_(I hope you like them) _

_With love- Donatello _

* * *

_Awww, Donnie's so cute. Until next chapter, and the next word. _


	8. Grow

_Guess who's excited about the season finale… That's right, it's me! Only another three days. Now about this one, this particular plot bunny has been in my head awhile. I'm glad that I finally found someplace to put it. _

* * *

A little three year old Mikey ran around the lair, just for the sheer fun of it. He was having a great time, until he tripped over something, and ended up falling flat on his face. His eyes teared up a little, but since it really didn't hurt that much, he was ready to get right back on his feet. As he propped himself up with his little arms to get back on his feet he noticed something that made him send out a shriek that echoed across the lair. From his wrist to about three inches down his arm, a strip of skin was hanging by a thread. Crying his eyes out, Mikey ran to the one that he knew would have answers. "Daddy! Daddy!" he cried as he ran down to the dojo, holding his arm tightly to his chest. Splinter, who had heard his shriek from earlier, was already mostly out of his room when Mikey ran into him, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his kimono.

"Michelangelo, what happened?" Mikey gave a muffled reply. Splinter gently removed him from his kimono, saying "Breathe, my son, breathe. Now, tell daddy what happened"

"I was runnin' round the room, an' I twipped on something. That didn't hurt too bad, but then, then, this!" he yelled as he thrust out his arm at his father. Splinter looked at the piece of skin, momentarily frightened, but then keeping calm and thinking about it, he realized that something didn't seem quite right about this.

"Michelangelo, tell me. Does your arm actually hurt?"

Sniffling, Mikey's face scrunched up as he thought about that question. "No, not weally."

"Hmm. And see, your arm is not bleeding"

Mikey looked at his arm, confused. "But, if it don' hurt, and not bweeding, then what is it?"

"I am not sure" Splinter thought hard, trying to remember what he had read in a book before he had gotten his turtles at the pet store. He had wanted to learn about caring for them, so that he wouldn't be caught by surprise. He searched his mind, trying to remember the right thing. His face lit up as he finally remembered something he had read about turtle growth. "I know what it is, Michelangelo"

"Weally?" he asked.

Splinter smiled at his son's adorable question. "Yes, really. You're just shedding skin. It means that you're growing up. After all of the old skin falls off, your skin will be brighter and healthier looking that before, and you will probably be even taller."

Mikey looked at his dad in awe, "Even as tall as you?"

Splinter chuckled, "No, not just yet, but maybe someday."

* * *

_Compare this to a human kid losing his/her first tooth. They start freaking out, when it's really only a part of growing up. One wonders if the turtles really DO shed their skin still, or maybe it's just me, because I'm weird like that. Until next chapter, and the next word. _


	9. Horror

Mikey stared down in horror as his worst fear was finally realized. Nothing else could compare to the loss and hopelessness that he now felt, not even the fight with the Shredder, okay, maybe this wasn't as bad as the fight with the Shredder, but it was a very close second. Letting out a slight tear, he picked up the object of sorrow, and slowly made his way to the trash. He looked sadly at the trash before opening up the box in his hands, and taking one last look. He couldn't believe it. All of the pizza was _gone_, even the leftovers. He sighed at the box; he could still smell the beautiful cheesy goodness. He averted his eyes as he released the box, and it fell down into the trash. It was too horrible; he didn't know how long he could live with this sorrow…

"Pizza's here!" yelled Raph from the living room.

"Alright, pizza!" yelled Mikey as he ran to sink his teeth into the wonderful goodness that is pizza. He didn't know how he had survived so long without it. This was undoubtedly the best moment of his life, nothing could compare…

* * *

_And when he runs out of pizza, the cycle continues. Until next chapter, and the next word all you readers out there (hey, I haven't said this before, but thanks for reading my story.) _


	10. Ink

_Alright, so the last few stories were all pretty cute and some were fluffy, but this one's more of an angst. It may or may not involve a guy getting mugged. I almost forgot! Mainly based on Never Say Xever, so if you haven't seen that episode, this one will probably be really confusing. _

* * *

Fong watched as Sid punched the store owner in the alley, teaching him a lesson about the Foot and Purple Dragons. He hadn't been paying his protection fee to the Foot, and so the Purple Dragons had been sent to…persuade him to reconsider. Fong gripped his cleavers tighter as he looked to the roof tops above. No telling if those turtle freaks would show up. Sometimes they did, and when that happened, they basically beat the crap out of the Purple Dragons. Those were the days when they got hell to pay from Shredder; the guy did _not _tolerate failure well. But, sometimes they didn't show, and everything went smoothly. The Foot, and so the Purple Dragons, got their money out of some weak, defenseless soul, and could go merrily on their way. Snapping his attention back to the present, Fong decided that the store owner had had enough for now. Grabbing his shirt collar, lifting him up and holding his cleaver out threateningly, Fong asked the man, "So, are you reconsidering paying the Foot what you owe, now?" His reply was a frenzied nod of the head, with blubbering about "he had made a mistake" and "will never happen again". Fong put him back on the ground, not moving his cleaver from its threatening position.

"Good. I'd hate to have to come down here and _persuade _you again" He raised his fist to give one last warning punch, to remind him what would happen if he stopped paying, but something stopped him. Instead he shoved the man onto the ground and told him: "Get out of here!"

The words rung in his head, reminding him of someone else who had done a similar thing not long ago. Shaking his head, Fong reassured himself, that's because _he_ was a good for nothing goody goody. No matter how much _mercy _he showed, it would never get to Fong. He was a Purple Dragon, a criminal raised on the streets. He was heartless, merciless, cold, and could do any job that the Foot needed. But, that memory was still there, he _had _shown mercy. At that very last moment, just when Xever had the turtles trapped, Fong let them get away. Why did he do it? Was it because the turtle Leonardo had showed him mercy so many times? No, it couldn't be. Leonardo showed mercy because he was soft, and a good guy. Fong wasn't either of these things.

_But you could be…_whispered some naïve hopeful part of his mind. That was where his thoughts were wrong. He was sold to the Foot and his gang. He stroked the Dragon tattoo inked on his right arm. Every Purple Dragon had to have the dragon tattooed somewhere on their bodies, to show their loyalty, and to show that they can't leave. Technically, he could get it removed, but it would still be there. He had been in the gang since he was a teenager; his life was just a string of wrongdoings and crime. Removing the tattoo wouldn't get rid of that. It would always be there.

* * *

_That's the first time I've done something like that. This alphabet challenge has really gotten me to write different stuff. Until next chapter, and the next word. Oh, by the way, which one is your favorite so far? I'd like to know. _


	11. Junk

_Doing this one quick, because I want to get to klutz, and I'm so OCD that I won't write them out of order. _

* * *

Junk

Some people called it junk. He called it potential. He could take that old, broken TV, and some scrap metal, and use them to make high quality monitors for the Shellraiser. True, there were days when he wished that he could use brand new supplies, or go out and buy something so he wouldn't have to waste his time making stupid, useless stuff that his brothers begged for. But there were other times when he enjoyed the extra challenge of having to use worn out junk for his projects. And, at least he was helping to cut down on the waste problem, right? The more worn out, broken things that he used, the fewer that were in the landfills. That was good, right? His brothers all knew that, if circumstances were different, their genius brother could be a great inventor, instead of having to work with other people's junk.

* * *

_Alright, done and done. Now I can get to the one I really want to do. By the way, in case you couldn't tell, this was all about Donnie. Until next chapter, and the next word (once more, filled with Apritello adorableness. Yay!) _


	12. Klutz

Donatello's movements were almost always graceful, precise, and well thought out. He didn't generally waste words or movements, everything he did had some sort of purpose; whether it was fighting with his staff, doing intricate work in the lab, or trying to stop an argument between brothers. But whenever April O'Neil was involved, he became a complete klutz. He didn't quite know why, but even the thought of her made him clumsy. Whenever he talked to her, he just couldn't find words to say. His normally precise tongue would stammer just trying to say hi.

Having her around at training wasn't helping much, either. Every other second, his thoughts would drift away from what he was doing, and he would find himself looking at April. Even in the middle of a sparring match. He couldn't count on all of his fingers and toes (even though that was only twelve) how many times he had gotten his shell handed to him because he was distracted by April. She was just so _perfect. _Even when she was messing up a kata, or just working on a basic punch or block. She was like whenever he built something perfectly, and it was just so right, that he just wanted to keep looking at its perfection. He wouldn't be surprised if he walked into a wall thinking about her one of these days. He would never hear the end of it from his brothers if that happened. They pestered him enough about this as it was. These days, nicknames like "lover boy", or being called "sadorable" were just as synonymous with Donnie as "genius" "Einstein" or even "nerd". He could stand nerd, at least that meant he was smart. But was so good about being, what Raph called "sadorable"? It wasn't really his fault that he was in love, was it?

* * *

_Short but really sweet. Donnie is so darn __**adorable **__whenever it comes to April. Like I said in Flowers, anything involving April turns him into a blushing stammering mess, and I love it. Until next chapter, and the next word. _


	13. Lemon

_Hello, readers. I'm getting these written awful fast, aren't I? Well, that's thanks to the glory that is summer, plenty of free time to do whatever. Anyway, the laughable Dexter… sorry, I mean, Baxter Stockman. I wonder what he's been up to since Baxter's Gambit. Oh, and I don't own TMNT or Spongebob Squarepants. _

* * *

(Every Villain is) Lemons

Tightening a few screws on his latest gadget, Baxter Stockman muttered curses at all those who he hated (which was just about anyone) from his new warehouse lair. "Those stupid mutant freaks. They weren't supposed to work together. Now, I have to work in this dump, instead of my usual warehouse, because if I go back the Shredder will…." He envisioned the possible punishments that the Shredder could deal for this mutiny, and shuddered. "Well, anyway, I'll make them pay, I'll make them all pay, with this!" he exclaimed proudly to no one, as he triumphantly held up an undistinguishable piece of metal. "Yes, they will all tremble in fear of my…um… my…Evil… Vengeance… Intercepting…um…uh…Lemon! Yeah! My… evil… ugh, that's terrible! Why is thinking up an acronym so hard? I had an easy time with M.O.U.S.E.R.S . Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries is clever! It is not forced, like Leonardo seems to think." Sighing, he sat back down and went back to fiddling with his E.V.I.L. muttering about stupid Leonardo. "Once I finish this device, anyone shot by it will instantly become helpless little cowardly babies. They'll be as helpless as, um, a lemon, yeah, that's what that lemon at the end is for." That sounded sad even to him. "Anyway, then I, Baxter Stockman, will be the most feared of the villains! No longer would I only be the 6th or 7th most arch nemesis of the turtles, I'll go right to the top! Then maybe they'll finally remember my name!"

* * *

_Oh, Baxten. _

_"It's __**Baxter." **_

_Whatever, you're so funny when you're trying to be evil. Until next chapter, and the next word! _


	14. Misery

_We're officially at the half-way point for this challenge! Well, since this whole challenge had made way for a lot of firsts, I may as well do another. I will attempt to do my first ever song fic! That's what you call it when you put a song in a fanfiction, right? So, if it doesn't work out quite right, you know why. Oh, and this will be the first one so far in this challenge written in first person. Are you excited or what? (ps, this is about the Pulverizer, so watch Pulverizer Returns, or you'll be confused, alright?) _

* * *

_Misery _

If could right now, I would sigh. My life was miserable since I made that one stupid mistake. Right now, I'm picturing myself cupping my head in my hands, because I don't have either at the moment. I never realized how much I depended on talking and movement to keep myself entertained. Other than the freaking out at being a blob in a jar, these days have been the most boring in my life. Well, not boring, exactly, since I've been freaking out about 24/7, but, like, I've literally done absolutely nothing. The closest I've come to doing something is when Donnie feeds me. Even then, I don't really eat, since all of the food just dissolves in whatever goo is surrounding me these days. The only thing that I can really do is write stories, or play music in my head. There's this one that I remember, it was never exactly my favorite song in the world, but now when I play it in my head, it fits my situation pretty well. I listen to it in my head, tears gathering. I can still cry, and believe me, I've been doing it a lot lately. I picture the first few notes, a simple but moving piano bit. Then I think of the first few words.

_I try to open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how, I can't remember why, I'm lying here tonight _

That was what it was like for me when I first woke up in Donnie's lab. I forgot, for just a little while what had happened to me, but then I remembered. Mentally pushing the play button in my head, I go on to the next few lines.

_And I can't stand the pain, and I can't make it go away_

_No, I can't stand the pain. _

The pain of losing my home and family, the pain of putting my friend, one of my only friends, in so much greif, not to mention the physical pain of mutation. No one told me that it would hurt so much…. And being stuck in this jar, there's nothing that I can do to stop it.

_How could this happen to me? _

_I made my mistake, got nowhere to run as I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream. How could this happen to me? _

Well, I sort of know that answer, it was my own fault. I made my mistake, and now I can't get away from it. Donnie tells me that right after mutation I tried attacking him and his brothers, I don't remember any of that. There are times when that happens, when I just forget about me. And I'm sick of it. I just want to scream as loud as I can, and get away from all of this.

_Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread_

_I want to start this over again. _

It's not fair! Why did this stupid mutation have to keep me from being able to speak? I want to talk to someone, vent a little, tell Donnie I'm sorry, but I can't say anything! No one can hear me. I want to go back and stop myself from this stupid mutation. All I had to do was not pull that stupid lever, then none of this would have happened.

_So I try to hold_

_Onto a time when, nothing mattered _

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't. _

I miss when nothing bad really happened to me. I was just a geeky, happy, naïve fanboy. No worries! Being the Pulverizer was fun, even if I got beat up. And I had my heroes, the turtles. I didn't even understand what it was I was doing to myself when I pulled that lever, really, I still don't understand what I did. All I know is that I can't fix it, but I do know that Donnie is trying.

_How could this happen to me? _

_I made my mistake,got nowhere to run_

_ the night goes on, as I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream. How could this happen to me? _

_I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run _

_The night goes on as I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life, I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me? _

I'll just have to wait until Donnie can get me back to normal.

* * *

_In case you were wondering (and I know that you were) the song was Untitled, by Simple Plan. Whether they never titled it, or that is the title, I don't really know. Canadian Punk rock is so not the Pulverizer's genre, I'm assuming, but the song tends to make me think of him. Personally, I'm pretty proud about how this one turned out. True, I've done a Pulverizer one before, but this one just felt like it had more emotions. Until next chapter, and the next word. _


	15. Nickel

_Guys, horrible news. The impending doom known as school is almost upon me. Noooooo! Summer must not die! Anywho, about this one, it's really little more than a drabble, because I had almost no idea what to do for this word. _

* * *

_Nickel _

Splinter frowned as he looked down at his last nickel. He had been able to make the money from his wallet last for a year after his mutation, which was something considering that there was only about $15 in there to start with. He had only spent the money if there was absolute need. He sighed, thinking _It's a good thing that people throw out so many usable items. Otherwise we may not be able to get by._ But still, the money was helpful. With it, as long as he wore a lot of clothing, and went during the cover of night, he could get the things that he could not scavenge for, like medicine. Now getting things like that was going to be much harder. What if one of his sons got sick? He could use many of the traditional methods that he knew, but they wouldn't do much for any serious illnesses. He didn't know what he would do if he lost another family.

* * *

_But, obviously that doesn't happen. I hated this word, I'm so glad I figured something out for it, no matter how short. Until next chapter, and the next word. _


	16. Obsession

_You know, if I keep writing these at this pace, I should be able to finish this challenge before school starts. Yay. Speaking of obsession, I'm obsessed with getting reviews, so please give me some. I'm serious about dying of lack of review-itis. It's incredibly deadly, and can only be cured by reviews from you readers. Thanks in advance for not letting me die. Finally, I'm writing one about Leo. It involves a particular show that starts with "Space" and ends with "Heroes". Oh, yeah. _

* * *

_Obsession _

No matter what his brothers said, Leonardo was not obsessed with Space Heroes. He just thought it was a really good show, is all. So what if he could quote every episode line by line, and tended to use Captain Ryan quotes before, or even during, a battle? If he had to, he could totally go a whole day without quoting or watching Space Heroes. He told Raph this when he commented about his "obsession" while he was watching the TV movie special of Space Heroes III: The Resurrection of .

"Oh, yeah?" he replied with a smirk, "Well then, if that's the case, prove it, fearless."

Leo stared at him blankly, not quite understand what he just said. "What?"

"Prove it. Go a whole day without mentioning or watching that stupid Space Heroes."

Leo thought about this challenge, could he seriously go a whole day without his favorite show? "Well, if I do, what do I get out of it?" he asked.

Raph considered the question. "Fair enough question. Alright, how about this: if you can go a whole day without Space Heroes…I'll watch it with you without commentary, and won't argue with your plans while out on patrol for, say, two weeks".

That was a pretty good prize, but what would he lose if he couldn't? "And if I can't?"

Raph gave an evil grin, which filled Leo with dread. "If you can't, then I get first dibs on the TV, plus" here he gave a dramatic pause and Leo right in the eye, evil grin looking even eviler, if that was possible, "You let me lead patrol for a night, and do whatever I say, without question."

Leo looked at his immediate younger brother incredulously. "Raph, I did let you lead patrol once, remember? It ended in disaster! Why on Earth would I ever do that again?"

"Fine" huffed Raph, "I can lead patrol, unless we get into a fight more severe than normal robberies or the Purple Dragons. If it's something really serious, then I'll let you lead for the fight, alright?"

Leo thought the bet over, two weeks without Raph complaints would be pretty awesome. But Raph leading a patrol? "I don't know…."

"Come on, Leo. I thought you were a turtle, not a chicken."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, chicken boy. Seems that chief here if afraid of a little bet. Come on, Leo, can't you give up your little obsession for one day?"

Leo gritted his teeth, "It is not an obsession, and you're on."

As they shook on it, Raph gave a grin of victory, as if he had already won the bet. "Alright then, chief, bet officially starts tomorrow as soon as you wake up. Prepare to be telling me 'Yes, sir.'"

Leo snorted, "Yeah, right, Raph. You just prepare for a Space Heroes back- to- back marathon after this bet is over." The gauntlet had been thrown, and there was no turning back now.

* * *

_This is going to be a two-parter. The second part will incorporate "pull". Until next chapter, and the next word! R&R if you will. _


	17. Pull

_Ready for the great, Day Without Space Heroes challenge? I can promise you this, Leo's not going to have an easy time with it, Raph is going to make it as hard as possible for him to win. Also, the last word was technically "obsessed" but since I was close enough, and am too lazy to change it, I'm just keeping it the way it is. _

* * *

_Pull _

Leo stretched and yawned. It was another day, waking up, grabbing breakfast, then heading to the dojo for some early morning training right before the morning showing of Space Heroes… oh wait, this was the day of the bet. He shook it off as he got up and put on his gear. _No problem, I'll just find something else to do. This'll be a piece of cake._ He thought as he tied on his mask. When he walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, he was surprised to see Raph sitting at the table. Normally Leo was the only one up this early. "Mornin', Leo." Greeted Raph in a far-too-friendly voice. "You went to bed awful early last night, guess you couldn't wait to get started on our bet, huh?"

"Hhmph" grunted Leo in reply. What did Raph have up his metaphorical sleeve? He was never up this early, and he was _defiantly_ never this friendly. Leo rummaged around the cupboards to see what they had to eat for breakfast. They used to basically just have algae and worms, but ever since they met April, she brought them all kinds of good stuff, including cereal. "Well, you shouldn't have gone to bed so early, you missed April's late-night visit. She was asking if there was anything she could get for us when she went out on an emergency grocery shopping run for her Aunt."

"Mmm-hmm" replied Leo as he grabbed a bowl and spoon.

"And so, since I'm such an awesome brother, I put in a request for you." With that, Raph dramatically slammed a box onto the kitchen table. Leo picked it up, and shot a murderous glare at his brother when he read what it contained. "Space O's! The official cereal of the popular TV show, Space Heroes, and the famous Captain Ryan!"

Leo gave an annoyed sigh, rubbing his temple with his hand. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"When have I ever made anything easy for you?" replied Raph with a smirk.

* * *

Leo was bored. Really bored. Like, the most bored he had ever been in his life, which was really saying something since he spent his whole childhood in the sewers. He had already made breakfast, ate breakfast, and trained. He wanted to go into the Pit and play some of the arcade games in there, but when he walked in to play them; Raph and Mikey were sitting in front of the TV, playing Space Heroes at a ridiculously loud volume. Even though he could only see the back of his head, Leo just _knew_ that Raph was sitting there, smirking, just waiting for him to give up. You could practically_ feel_ the mockery coming off of him. "Do you _always_ have to be a constant jerk?!" shouted Leo, before stomping out of the room.

Raph kept smirking at the TV, before yelling back at the retreating Leo; "Ready to give up yet?" Mikey watched the argument curiously, "What was that all about?" he asked Raph after Leo had left the room.

"Oh, nothing. Me and Leo are just having a little bet." Mikey turned his attention back to the TV. A Raph bet that made Leo that angry? He may come near to death by pestering Raph daily, but he wasn't going to get involved in that.

* * *

Leo walked, no, he stomped, angrily down the hall, not thinking about where he was going. _That Raph! If I was Captain Ryan I would've…._ No! He couldn't start thinking like that! Then there would be no hope at all of winning this bet. Calming down, he thought to himself. _Alright, Leo. So, you can't watch TV or play video games. There are still a lot of other things that you can do. Like, training! Yeah, I can train some more._ He walked to the dojo, taking the longer way that avoided the living room, and Raph. But when he got in there, Splinter was sitting on the floor, meditating. He couldn't just go in there and disturb his father's meditation! He didn't have a lot of time to do that these days. Alright, so training was out. The only other room that he hadn't been in was Donnie's lab. Well, it wouldn't hurt to peek in and see what Donnie was up to. Only problem was that the only way to get to Donnie's lab was to go through the living room. Well, it was go to Donnie's mostly-sound-proof lab, or stand here being bored out of his mind, so Leo braced himself, and walked face-down through the living room. He could hear the episode of Space Heroes that was playing, causing his head to keep turning towards the TV, as if it were some powerful force that kept pulling him back in.

"Captain Ryan! The lower levels of the Duantless are all on fire! What do we do!"

Snapping his eyes back down to his feet, Leo kept walking. He knew for a fact right now that Captain Ryan was slapping the Colonel, trying to get him to calm down.

"Calm down, man! We just have to close off the lower levels to keep the fire from spreading up here."

"But, Captain! What about the people on the lower levels, we wouldn't be able to get them out in time!"

"Then the memory of their sacrifice will be honored."

Finally, like an island in the middle of a stormy sea, Leo got to the doors of Donnie's lab. He quickly opened it, and ran inside, slamming the door behind him. Donnie looked up at him from where he was doing welding on the Shellraiser. "Leo? What're you doing in here, and why was your entrance so…dramatic?"

Leo looked at him sheepishly before replying, "I made a bet. With Raph." Donnie shook his head in understanding and sympathy. "Alright. What horrors is he putting you through this time?"

"A whole day with no Space Heroes." Donnie looked at him, surprised.

"Seriously? How did he get you to agree to that?" Leo was about to answer when Raph came barging into the lab.

"Well, Captain. I didn't expect to find you here in Dr. Mindstrong's lab." Leo clenched his fists, and grinded his teeth. Donnie just looked back and forth between the two. This must be some bet, if it's making Raph desperate enough to quote Space Heroes. Leo pushed Raph aside, and marched out of the lab.

"Hah hah! He'll crack any second now."

"You're evil."

"I know."

* * *

Leo sat in his room, staring at the clock on his wall. It was already 8:00, he only had to sit in his room, and survive patrol, and then this bet would be over. But it had been hard. Every time he went to a new room, Raph was there, with something Space Heroes related. He kept trying to pull him into quoting it. Leo had already had several close calls. Sighing, he got up off of his bed, and grabbed his katanas before heading out of his room. Bet or no bet, he was still the leader of his team, and he had to go with them on patrol. When he got out there, as usual, Raph was there waiting. "Well, captain. Glad to see that you've finally stopped hiding in your quarters and came to join your crew." Leo's response was to walk to the nearest pillar and start banging his head against it, just as April came walking into the lair.

"Hey guys!" noticing Leo, she added, "Umm… Is Leo OK?"

"He's just fine. We're just having a little bet, and Leo's having a hard time with it."

"Yeah..well.. Have fun out there, guys!"

Raph glanced at Leo, who had stopped banging his head against the wall and was now glaring at Raph. "Oh, we will."

* * *

At long last, the day was almost over. Leo sat on top of a building, watching the bank clock nearby as the minutes got closer and closer to midnight. Five more minutes, just five more minutes and the bet would be over. All during patrol, Raph wouldn't quit, always calling Leo "Captain" and Donnie "Dr. Mindstrong" . Mikey he still called Mikey, since he didn't know any other Space Heroes characters. Looking back up at the clock, Leo wished he could pull the hand forward, and make these minutes go by faster. Three more minutes. Then this bet would be over. Right before a fight with the Purple Dragons, Raph had asked "Captain" what they should do. Leo almost slipped then, he came so close, and Raph thought that he had him. Fortunately, just as he started to quote Captain Ryan, Leo recovered at the last moment and changed his sentence into something else. Leo looked back up at the clock. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Leo let out a huge sigh. Then stood up, hands on hips triumphantly. "No one defeats Captain Leonardo! Hope Raph makes popcorn, because tomorrow, he and I are having a Space Heroes marathon!"

* * *

_Man this was long. But I finished. I hope that you enjoyed Raph being a jerk as much as I did. It was so much fun to write. Until next chapter, and the next word! _


	18. Quest

_Quest _

April looked up at the shelves in the aisle thoughtfully. Ever since she met her new friends the turtles, she had realized how fortunate she was to have all the things she did, and be able to go to the store to buy more things whenever she wanted or needed them. The turtles were her best friends, and some of the nicest people she had ever met, if anyone deserved to have the things they wanted, it was them. But just because of what they were, they couldn't have much stuff, and the stuff that they did have was junk found lying around the sewers or the dump that Donnie fixed up. Mikey had told her that, before they went up to the surface and discovered pizza, most of their meals consisted of algae and worms, which he would make, he proudly added. April stuck out her tongue. Gross. She would hate to have had to eat algae and worms for even one meal, let alone most of them. Well, she would make sure that they didn't have to eat algae and worms again. After all, they did save her life, it was only fair that she got them something to say thank you. From now on, when she went shopping, she would be sure to keep in mind her friends in the sewers._ It shall be my quest! I like the sound of that. My quest to get my friends things from the surface, since they cannot do it themselves! First part, pizza! _

* * *

_Yeah… that's that. Until the next chapter, and the next word! _


	19. Radiant

_*Ahem* Just a note before this next word gets under way. The rumors were true! Karai __**is **__Miwa! Ha! Take that those who doubted, we were right! We aren't crazy or jumping to conclusions! Hah ha ha! Ok, gloating note over, this plays off of that. Flashes of Karai's life, through quotes from the show, I suppose. (I started writing it when Karai being Miwa was just a suspicion, but now that it's fact, this fic means even more.) _

* * *

_Radiant_

_She was a beautiful newborn baby girl, radiant and pure. Her father smiled at her while she was in her mother's arms. "What should we name her, Shen?" _

_Her mother smiled. It was a beautiful smile, gentle and kind. "Miwa. We should name her Miwa." _

_"Miwa. Yes, that sounds like a perfect name, for a perfect baby girl." _

* * *

_A year later, she was sleeping peacefully between her parents, her eyelids fluttering from some dream. Suddenly, her father started yelling at someone, and there were loud, scary noises coming from the other room. She woke up and started crying, and her mother took her into her arms and calmed her. "Don't worry, baby. Your father can handle this. Everything's going to be fine." She couldn't understand what her mother was telling her, but she sounded calm. Miwa quieted down in her mother's arms. _

_Something tickled Miwa's nose, acrid and nasty, and she gave a little sneeze. She looked up as her mother started screaming, she didn't scream often. Something fell, and next thing she knew, Miwa was on the ground, crying. Why was she here on the cold floor, when before she had been in her warm mother's arms? Why was her mom lying next to her, and not able to get up? _

_"Yoshi! Help me!"she yelled._

_ Why was it so hot in here, and so hard to breathe? Miwa lay there, crying, then gave a shaky breath which broke out into a rack of coughing. A man bent down over her, with an unpleasant smile on his horribly burnt face, picking her up into his arms. Miwa tried to cry more ,who was this strange man who was picking her up? Where was her daddy?, and ended up coughing more. Her mother was gone, and her father thought she was dead as the man with the scarred face carried her away from the burning rubble that was once her home. _

* * *

_"My name is Karai"._Fifteen years later, she was dark, mysterious, ruthless. A well trained kunoichi loyal to her father's clan, the Foot. Ever since she was little, she had been raised and taught by her father that Hamato Yoshi was their greatest enemy. A stain on their family honor. He had told Karai many times the story of how Yoshi had killed her mother, Teng Shen, and left her father scarred.

_"Do you remember what Hamato Yoshi did to me? To us?"_ She would never forget. Hamato was the enemy, and so were anyone who worked with him. He was a monster that took her mother away from her. She knew this, and it was her job to help to find Hamato and take him out. And to get rid of his turtle disciples.

_"I think you're looking for a way out of the Foot." _

She was fine in the Foot, she had to be in the Foot. She was born and raised in it, it was her place. What did Leonardo know? Didn't he know that he served under a heartless monster that killed her mother?

_"That rat is Hamato Yoshi." _She was fighting the rat, the literal_ rat, _that was Hamato Yoshi. He was about to kill her father, when she charged at him with her sword. As he blocked it, the two's eyes locked. Karai's burned with hatred and rage, but Yoshi looked as though someone had struck him, his eyes were filled with sadness and shock. "Miwa?" Taking advantage of his distraction, Karai slashed at his shoulder, and he jumped away before she could do more. "Miwa." He said, more certain, but no less stricken. Why did he keep calling her that?

"My_ name_ is Karai. My father told me what you did to my mother, and now I'm going to return the favor!" She rushed at him once more, ready to fight, but he jumped onto the balcony above. He was running away? He couldn't just run away, they needed to end this, once and for all. "Why won't you fight?! Coward!" she yelled at him as he walked away. Turning her attention away from the retreating Splinter, she looked to her father down on the floor. "Father!" she yelled as she rushed to help him to his feet.

"Well done, Karai." He told her as he grabbed his fallen helmet off the floor.

"Thank you, father. I'm just glad that you're alright."

"Next time we will get Hamato. Next time, vengeance will be ours."

_"Miwa"_.Splinter had kept calling her Miwa, why? Her name was Karai, the name Miwa meant nothing to her. But, why had it made her feel so strange when he said it? Like she had heard it before. She shook her head, trying to clear it of those ideas. She was Oroku Karai, daughter of Oroku Saki, the Shredder. She had nothing to do with the name Miwa, and the only thing she had to do with that rat was a vendetta.

* * *

_She was Hamato Miwa, a radiant little baby girl, lying in the middle of a flaming house. Her father, Hamato Yoshi, was looking for her, but she was now in the arms of the man that destroyed her home and named her Karai. _

* * *

_Did anyone else find the Splinter vs. Shredder fight awesomely cool? But at the end with the big Miwa reveal, I know Splinter isn't the kind of guys for hugs, but I really wanted to give him a hug. Poor Splinter, I wonder when he's going to tell everyone else. Until next chapter, and the next word. R&R please! _


	20. Snake

_Snake_

Growing up, Snake's family was very poor. The world was hard on them, and a hard world makes for hard people. He learned pretty young that money was money, and hard to come by, so you should try to get it any way you can. So, when a bunch of men who talked weird and looked identical asked him if he could drive a van for them, he only asked "How much are you paying?" Even when they wanted him to kidnap, he only asked how much they would pay him for it. How was he supposed to know the strange consequences?

Looking back, the money didn't seem even close to worth it. Greenbacks were useless to him now, and he had had enough green for a life time. He couldn't even move or think these days unless he spent a lot of time in the sun first. Most scientists considered photosynthesis a wonderful miracle, the basis of life on Earth. Snakeweed cursed it. He cursed it because he had to rely on it, because he was a damn plant! Couldn't move, could hardly think without sunlight and water. He wondered what would happen to him during the winter, when the world was often cloudy and dry, and most plants shut down for the season. He missed eating, whether it was burgers, pizza, or even just plain rice and beans, a meal he often had to go to when he was young. He wondered, if he could eat a salad, would that be considered cannibalism? The only good thing out of this was the fact that he could now regenerate. But even that was something of a curse. Already he had died twice, and both times he had come back from oblivion because of his regeneration. Did this mean that he would never die, that he would just keep coming back, and was cursed to be a plant for all eternity? He figured that someday he would just go insane with it, die and come back so many times that it just sent him over the edge. He was probably already a little insane. Living underground in the sewers, alone, he often wouldn't move for days at a time, and would waste the hours away, talking to himself or the rats that ran around underneath him. The only thing that he really had that gave him a purpose was thinking of ways to get revenge on the turtles, the stupid freaks that did this to him. They said that it was an accident, but he didn't care. He needed something to do with his life, needed to direct his anger and suffering at someone. He knew that this was basically his own fault. He could have chosen not to work for people that obviously wanted him to do no good, then he wouldn't be here right now. He could have listened to his conscience instead of the money. But it was: take responsibility for his own actions, or blame someone else? Ding ding ding! There was the answer, blame someone else. So he did, from "waking" (as in, finally getting enough sun that he could function) to sleeping he thought of ways to get back at them. But he wondered. What if he actually did get his revenge one day? Then what would he do? With the turtles destroyed, he would have nothing. Then there would be nothing to stop him from slipping into the pit of pointlessness and insanity.

* * *

_Wonder when Snakeweed's going to show up again. Sometime in season 2, I guess. R&R please. Until next chapter, and the next word! _


	21. Turbulence

_Only 7 words to go. I feel like none of these had any bro fluff at all, and that makes me sad, because I love bro fluff. And so I will attempt some! (Note: Key word is "attempt")_

* * *

_Turbulence _

When life got really stressful, which tended to happen more often than it did before, what with everyone coming near to death all the time, each brother had their own way to deal with it. Mikey would pull pranks and tell jokes, trying to cheer himself and his brothers up, Raph would basically hit stuff, or occasionally talk with Spike, Donnie would lose himself to the world of science and inventing, and Leo would watch Space Heroes. But, Space Heroes wasn't on 24/7, so he had another way to deal with stress. If a day was full of drama and turbulence, and Space Heroes wasn't on, Leo would tell his family that he was going out, and go for a swim in the little pool that connected to the family room. The water there wasn't sewer water, that would be really gross, it was just good plain clean water. Leo tended to wonder why his brothers didn't like swimming so much I mean, they are turtles, after all. But he enjoyed his lone little swims, they gave him time to think. Every pull and kick just seemed soothing, and once he got into a good rhythm, he could just let his thoughts wander. It was almost like meditating, but with more movement.

On this swim, he was remembering back when they were little turtle tots, and Splinter would take them all to the little pool for a swim. Of course, the pool seemed almost huge back then, since they were all so small. They would all splash around, or play games like Marco Polo, and the whole time Donnie would be going on about who Marco Polo was, and all of the neat things that he did. Then Mikey, Raph, and Leo would all have a breath holding contest, though it was mostly to ignore Donnie. Much as they loved their genius brother, little kids don't have much of an attention span, especially for stuff that they think is boring. Then Mikey would kick and splash, and jump up and down in the water, making the water turbulent with waves. Someone would eventually get splashed and complain, making a fight break out, then Splinter would decide that all of them had had enough pool time, and would take them out and dry them off. Leo laughed at the memory. He and his brothers hadn't played around like that for a long time. And why not?

Leo got out of the pool, shaking the water off, and remembered something Raph said when he did that in Leatherhead's lair. "Sometimes it's good to be a turtle." He said under his breath. Then he went to find his brothers.

"Why you little...!"

"Eeep!"

Well, he had found Raph and Mikey. _What did Mikey do this time?_ Mikey came flying towards Leo, and ducked behind him, using him as a living shield.

"Leo, save me!" Leo rolled his eyes at his youngest brother, whatever reason Raph was chasing him for, he was sure it involved one of Mikey's pranks. Raph came barreling in a little later.

"Where is he?! Mikey! You are so going to get it when I get my hands on you!" Raph stopped within an inch of Leo's face, so angry that you could practically see flames coming out of his eyes. "Get out of the way, Leo. I need to teach that little twerp a lesson!" Leo held Raph back at an arm's distance.

"Whatever he did, I'm sure that he's sorry about it. Anyway, Raph, do you remember when we were little and Splinter would take us for swims?" Raph stopped thinking about killing Mikey, and looked at Leo, confused. That was a random question.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. What's that got to do with me trying to kill Mikey?"

"Yeah" piped Mikey from behind Leo's shell. "What does that have to do with him trying to kill me?" Raph glared at Mikey, but turned his attention back to Leo as he waited for an answer.

"Well, it just that we haven't done anything like that together in a long time. So, I was wondering if you guys might want to come for a swim?"

"uh…"

Mikey, apparently forgetting about the fact that Raph wanted to kill him, jumped up from behind Leo. "Yeah! Brotherly bonding time! Come on Raphie, let's go for a swim!"

"Don't call me Raphie!" Yelled Raph, anger at Mikey rekindled. Mikey suddenly remembered why he was hiding behind Leo in the first place, and ran like heck, Raph hot on his tail. He ran forward, and looked back to see how close Raph was. Too close for comfort. When he looked back forward, he found that he was trapped between a wall and the pool.

"I'm doomed!" He said, panicked. Raph came closer, cracking his knuckles. When he got within a foot of Mikey, Mikey seriously considered saying his prayers, because he didn't know if he would be able to survive Raph. Raph got within an inch of him, looking like he was going to punch him, then, to Mikey's surprise, pushed him in to the pool. Splash! Mikey landed into the pool, making waves as he kicked back to the surface. When his head came out of the water, he looked up to see Raph laughing. Raph wasn't really angry with Mikey anymore; in fact, he had forgotten why he was chasing him in the first place.

"You should have seen your face! You thought that I was going to beat the living daylights out of you!" Raph laughed even more, than stopped, looking serious for a moment. "Of course, I was, but then I changed my mind."

"Yeah. Hah,hah. Could you just help me out?" Raph shrugged, then reached down and grabbed Mikey's hand to pull him out of the pool. Mikey grinned, then dove under, dragging Raph into the pool. Splash! Both of them resurfaced, Mikey laughing, and Raph glaring. But then Raph gave in and started laughing, too.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? Well, you asked for it!" Leo watched from where he was hiding behind a wall, grinning as he watched his brothers get into a major splashing fight. _Two down, one to go._ Now all he had to do was get Donnie out of his lab.

He walked to the industrial doors that lead to Donnie's lab, and knocked on them.

"Come on in, the doors aren't locked." Came Donnie's voice from the other side of the door. Leo stuck his head into the lab.

"Hey, Donnie. We're all going for a swim, want to come?" Donnie looked up from where he was sitting at his desk.

"I don't know, Leo. I have a lot of work to do".

"Come on, Donnie. It's been forever since we all played around together". Donnie looked around at all of the projects, blue prints, and half-formed inventions that littered his desk, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Leo, but I really can't. I just have a lot of things that I'm working on".

"Alright". Said Leo as he went out of the lab. Now, what? How was he going to get Donnie out of his lab? Thinking for a bit, he came up with three plans. One: go all big brother/leader on him and force him out. Two: do things the Mikey way and beg. Or three: get April involved somehow. One was almost instantly out. Yeah, he wanted to get him out, but it was just for fun, he shouldn't force him. Two could work, but Leo didn't know if he could beg all that well. Plus, that'd be just silly, the oldest brother begging that his brother will come and play? He was supposed to be the mature one around here. Three would defiantly be effective, but he didn't really want to get April involved in any of this, it was kind of a brother thing. Just as he was experimenting on doing his best begging face, the lab doors slammed open, and Donnie walked out.

"Hey, Leo".

"Uh, Hey, Donnie. So, did you change your mind?"

"Well, I was actually just going to get a snack".

"Well, since you're already out, want to join me, Raph, and Mikey?"

Donnie shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Leo fist pumped in the back of his mind, success! "Great, let's go!"

"Cannon ball!" yelled Leo as he jumped into the pool with his brothers. There were plenty of claps and cheers as he came back up.

"Nice, dude! I'd give that splash an 8". Then they played marco polo, and everything went pretty much the same way it did back when they were little turtle tots. Leo laughed when he watched Mikey splash Donnie. _Just like the good old days. _

* * *

_How did that turn out so long? But, I finally got what I wanted, turtles swimming, and bros being bros. Until next chapter, and the next word! _


	22. Under

_6 words left. Takes place a few days after Karai's Vendetta. _

* * *

_Under_

April was feeling a little under the weather. Alright, so she was downright sick. It was bound to happen after moving down into the lair. The guys were used to living underground in the cold and such, they probably had rock hard immune systems. April, however, did not. She was just a normal teenage girl. She groaned from where she was laying in front of the TV. She hated being sick. She especially hated being sick now, when she had things to do. She needed to train, or help Donnie go through Kraang files so she could get closer to finding her dad. But, because of her stupid fever, she was stuck lying here on the couch, sniffling, sneezing, and feeling miserable. As if on cue, April felt her nose tickle, and she let out a huge sneeze. Ugh. Now her eyes were watering and her nose was running. Did she mention how much she hated being sick? She fumbled for a box of tissues that she kept nearby. She knew that any second now, one of the guys would come in here, and then she would have three worried turtles to deal with. Alright, four. But at least Raph wouldn't swarm around her and make sure that she was ok every second. She loved the guys, they were like brothers to her, but they could get a little over protective and worried over her. Then again, in light of recent events, with her nearly being captured by Karai, she supposed they had a right to be worried. She laid silently on the couch, vaguely watching the TV that was on in front of her, and waited for inevitable showing up of one of the guys. _I hate being sick_. She thought for about the 10th time since waking up.

Finally, the inevitable came, as Leo walked into the room, probably on his way to the kitchen for breakfast. That got April thinking about food, which made her feel even sicker. She wasn't going to puke any time soon, but she didn't want to take any chances. Leo gave a little wave, "Good morning, April".

"Morning, Leo" April winced at the sick-sounding croak that came out of her mouth. Darn it, just when was hoping that she would get by without anyone noticing right away. Leo instantly got that "worried-big-brother" look on his face, and was sitting at April's side in seconds.

"April, are you ok?"

April internally sighed, yeah, she knew that this would happen, but that didn't change the fact that she was wishing that it didn't. "I'm fine, Leo. I'm just a little sick".

Leo looked at her, still with that big-brotherly concern in his eyes (even though April was a year older than him). "I'd better get Donnie. Just stay there, ok?"

"Leo, I really don't think…" but he was already heading towards the lab doors, where, more than likely, Donnie had fallen asleep the night before. Leo knocked, then when no one walked out right away, opened the door and let himself in. Great. Now Donnie was going to be in here all worried, and he was going to be more worried than Leo. Whenever anything slightly bad happened to her, Donnie was always concerned even more so then the rest of his brothers. Donnie rushed into the room, arms full of medicine, more tissues and a digital thermometer (more than likely he built it himself at some point or other). Donnie put all his "Doctory stuff", as Mikey called it, down nest to where her now-empty box of tissues sat. "Donnie, I'm fine. I really don't need all of this".

Donnie looked at all of the stuff that now sat next to April, alright; maybe it was a little overkill. "Just let me take your temperature, please?"

"Alright, fine".

Donnie stuck the thermometer into April's mouth, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for it to give a reading. Beep! Beep! "Alright, let's see how bad off you are" said Donnie as he looked at the thermometer's screen. His eyes widened, which made April nervous, she didn't think was so bad off, but what if she was worse than she thought? "A hundred!? Leo, we've got to get her to a hospital or something! This is bad!" As Donnie was freaking out, Raph came in at sat down in a beanbag nearby, watching the drama.

Leo joined in Donnie's panic for a little while, but then getting a look at April's confused face, put a hand on Donnie's shoulder, "Donnie, April's human, remember? Her temperature's not going to be the same as ours".

Donnie calmed down as he thought about what Leo was saying, then looked sheepish. "Oh, right."

Raph laughed from where he was sitting nearby on a bean bag chair, "Good job, genius. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?"

Donnie glared at Raph, "Shut up. It's early, I haven't had my coffee yet, and then April goes and gets a fever. I panicked, ok?" Donnie turned his attention back to the sick April, "So, uh, how bad is a hundred degrees for a human, exactly?"

April smiled a little, despite feeling so miserable, "Barely a fever. I'm fine, Donnie. In fact, I'll probably be better by tomorrow."

"Oh, well, uh, that's good. Is there anything I-we can do for you in the mean time?"

"To be honest, you can all leave me alone and let me sleep". Donnie got a hurt look in his eyes, but he quickly covered it back up. That must have come out harsher than she had intended. Well, now she felt horrible. "Well, actually, I could use something to drink". Donnie brightened up at the prospect of being able to help her.

"Sure April, I'll get you a glass of water".

Leo and April watched as Donnie walked off to the kitchen. "Well, I'm going to go with Donnie. I need some breakfast. Do you want me to get you something?"

April shook her head, and instantly regretted it. She waited for her head to stop hurting and spinning, then replied, "Nah, I'm good with just the water. I really do just want to get some sleep."

"Alright". Said Leo and then he left the room in the same direction as Donnie. Finally, some peace and quiet.

"So, April, not even a week living down here and you're already sick." Oh, right. Raph was still here.

"I'm not that sick, like I said, I'll be fine by tomorrow. As long as I'm able to get some sleep." She said pointedly.

A little while later, Raph got off of his place on the beanbag."Well, I think I'm going to get some breakfast, too." Said Raph nonchalantly. April smiled, she knew that Raph was just leaving because he knew that she wanted him to. He did care, he just acted like he didn't. April sniffled, then yawned, and pulled the blankets back around her to go to sleep.

Mikey walked into the living room, stretching and yawning. _I'm so glad we don't have training today. Yay, sleep!_ As Mikey walked past the couch, he noticed April, asleep and surrounded by medicine and tissues. He stared at the scene for a little while, then shrugged it off and went to get breakfast.

"Hey bros!" he greeted loudly when he got into the kitchen. "What's going on? I saw April out on the couch surrounded by this army of cold and cough medicine". The three older brothers looked at each other. "Well" said Leo, "April's not feeling well today."

"Yeah," added Raph, "she kicked us all out of that room so that she could take a nap".

"Aww, April's sick?" said Mikey sadly, "That sucks. Hey!" he suddenly shouted, "I know what will make her feel better!" Then he rushed out of the room before any of his brothers could ask. Mikey went back to his room, and rummaged around the piles of junk before he found it. "Ah, there you are, little buddy! Come on, I know someone who could use your help". He picked up the little teddy bear, wrapped in duct tape, and carried it to the sleeping April. As he set the bear down in April's arms, he whispered (as well as Mikey can whisper, anyway), "Here ya go, April. Max here always helped me when I was sick. Now he can help you." Looking back at the bear, he pointed a finger at it, "Now, you take good care of April, Max". As Mikey left for the kitchen, April hugged the bear tighter, smiling in her sleep. She felt safe and at home here, under the city, protected by her loving brothers.

* * *

_Yay! More fluff! A hopefully much better April fic than quest. About the whole Donnie freaking out bit, I figured that since the turtles are turtles, and therefore reptiles, that they would have a lower body temp. So 100 for them might be more than it is for humans (April). Until next chapter, and the next word. _


	23. Vine

_Only 5 words left. Just as a note, I'm completely winging it with this story. I have absolutely no idea where it's going. _

* * *

_Vine _

Raph looked down at the old, vine chocked building across the alley. He wondered how an ancient building like that was still standing, it looked like the only thing keeping it up was the ivy that incased it. He took a few steps back, and jumped across the alleyway, landing with a slight _thump _onto the roof of the old building. He ran across the roof, and was taken by surprise as the roof beneath him shuddered and fell. His arms desperately flailed as he tried to grab on to something, anything that would keep him from falling near 60 feet to the ground below. Luckily, he grabbed onto the edge of the hole, but as he looked at the patch he was grabbing, he wasn't sure how lucky he really was. The piece was cracked in an almost full circle, and was only connected to the rest of the building by a bridge of concrete only about the width of Raph's thumb. "Aw, shell". He thought about trying to pull himself out, but looking at that thin bridge, he didn't even know how it was supporting his weight as it was, he didn't want to try to put more pressure on it. "I sure hope one of my bros finds me soon, otherwise someone's going to be scrapping turtle off the concrete". Man, was going off on his own a bad idea.

~~~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~~~

"Mikey!" He screamed, as he tried to catch the little punk that was running around the lair screaming bloody murder. "Come back here! I'll show you what happens when you fill _my _room with roaches!"

"Come on, Raph! It was just a joke!"

"If it was a joke, then how come nobodies laughing, shell for brains?"

"You just don't have a sense of humor!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think hearing you beg for my mercy would be hilarious, come here!" with that, Raph tackled his annoying brother, and got him into a choke hold. Mikey made a strangled noise, and then struggled to get out of Raph's clutches. "Now who's laughing?"

"Raphael! Let go of Mikey!" Raph looked over to see Leo standing over him, arms crossed in a leader-like fashion.

"This little punk filled my room with roaches, Leo!"

"I don't care what he did, let him go". Raph let go of Mikey, who gasped and ran off, only to yell at Leo. He was now standing right in front of him, faces only an inch apart.

"Who do you think you are? Splinter? You can't tell me what to do, Leo".

"I think that I'm your older brother, and your leader, and that I _can _tell you what to do".

"So, you yell at me for giving Mikey some discipline, but you don't yell at _him _for what _he _did? It's always like this, Leo. I get back at Mikey for some prank he pulled, and you always yell at me, instead of Mikey. Even though, HE DID SOMETHING WRONG TOO! Everytime!"

"Mikey's pranks don't hurt people!" Having no retort, Raph growled and pounced on Leo. They fought for a bit, until the both of them were standing across the room from each other, panting.

"I'm (pant) leaving, Leo (pant). And there's nothing you can do (pant) to stop me". With that, Raph used what little energy he had left, and ran out of the lair, and up to topside.

~~~E~N~D~~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~~~

Looking back, hanging on the edge of this crumbling roof, Raph knew that he left for a stupid reason. Now he'd go through a dozen Mikey pranks, as long as that meant that he wouldn't fall off this building and never see his brothers again. Then, he heard it, it was faint, but he still heard it.

"Raph!"

"Raph?!"

"Raphie!"

"Raphael!"

By the sound of things, his brothers were out looking for him.

"Guys! Hey, bros, I'm over here!"

"Raph!" happier sounding calls.

"I'm over here, just follow my voice!"

"Raph!"

"Marco!"

Raph smirked from his precarious position. That Mikey could be such a smart-aleck sometimes.

"Polo!" He may as well humor the twerp.

"Raph!" the yells were getting louder. It was funny, Leo was always yelling at them to be quiet when out on patrol, but here he was, yelling as loud as anyone else. And he sounded worried. No doubt he was wondering why Raph was just yelling back, instead of coming to them. Raph twisted his neck, looking at the building behind him. He saw his brothers leaping across roof tops, yelling louder when they neared the building behind him. Finally, they all stood on the edge of the building across from the old one. "Guys, be careful! This roof is really weak".

"No duh, we can see you hanging there". _Smart-aleck. _

"Raph, why on earth did you try to jump onto this building, anyway? Anyone could tell that it's falling apart".

"Gee, Donnie, thanks for telling me. Could someone just help me up?!"

"Mikey" he could hear Leo going into leader with the plans mode, "You should be the one to go in. You're the lightest, and could use your nunchuck to get Raph out. You're going to have to be really careful, though. That building is falling apart". Great, so his getting rescued relied on Mikey being careful? That was reassuring.

"I'm doomed". He said out loud. Mikey slowly edged his way across the roof top, tongue sticking out in concentration. "Don't worry, Raph. I'll have you out in no time". True to his word, Mikey was soon at the edge of the hole, holding his nunchuck with one end within Raph's grasp. "Raph, grab the 'chuck." Raph grabbed one end, and could hear Mikey struggling as he tried to pull out Raph. Somehow, Mikey managed to get Raph out. They stood together on the old roof, and Raph patted Mikey's shell laughing in relief. 

_"_Thanks. I didn't think you'd actually be able to pull it off."

"Hey, I told you that I was going to get you out, didn't I?" Their tender brotherly moment was cut short as the whole building shuddered under them.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Raph as he jumped to the other building. Mikey followed, and as they both reached the safe haven of the structurally-sound roof the old building's roof caved in, and fell through the hollow levels to the ground below. Raph looked around at his brothers, before finally speaking. "Let's go home". His brothers smiled in reply, and took off, jumping across the empty rooftops.

* * *

_And this story somehow turned into this. Until next chapter, and the next word! _


	24. Watermelon

_4 words to go. _

* * *

_Watermelon _

April walked into the lair, trying to scrub a sticky, watermenlony mess off of her favorite T-shirt. The normally white number five was now a light pink.

"Hey, April!" greeted Mikey from where he was sitting upside-down on the couch. April gave a small wave, barely lifting her head up from her work. "Whoa, April, what happened to your shirt?" April sighed, and looked up, and then down, at Mikey. "My Aunt brought me to one of her friend's barbeques, and somehow or another I got into the middle of a watermelon-seed spitting contest."

"Oh. Did you win?"

"No, but I got second place."

Mikey flipped over and stood up, "If we had a seed-spitting contest here, I would so win" he said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

April smiled. "oh, really? We'll see about that." She said as she turned back out of the lair.

"April? April? Where are you going?" That was weird. Mikey got back on the couch, waiting for April to come back from wherever it is that she went. He watched TV for a little while, but his glance kept going back to the turnstiles at the entrance of the lair. Fifteen minutes later, which felt like forever to Mikey, April came back holding something behind her back.

"April, you're back! Why'd you just leave like that?"

"Oh, no reason" she said, "I was only getting this." with that she brought the object in front of her. It was green and ovaly, with darker green stripes.

"Great! Uh, what is it?"

"This, my friend, is a watermelon. Be prepared to put your money where your mouth is."

Mikey looked at her, confused. "You want me to eat money? I thought that it was valuable or something."

"No, you said that if we had a seed spitting contest, you would win. Well prepare to prove it, in the first-ever annual Fourth of July Underground Seed-spitting Championship!" Mikey broke out in a huge grin. "Alright! I'll go get everyone else!" Then he ran off to get his brothers. April shook her head, then went into the kitchen to slice the watermelon. When she came back into the family room, she saw all of the guys sitting around on the couch and beanbag chairs.

"Hey, guys. Ready to get this seed-spitting contest underway?" There was a chorus of "yeah!" in response. "Actually" said Donnie, "I think I'd rather just watch".

"Aw, come on, Donnie". Whined Mikey.

"No, wait" intervened April, "Donnie can be the ref, if that's ok with you, that is." She said, looking at Donnie.

"uh, sure! That's a great idea, April." He managed to get out.

"Great, so Donnie can draw some distance markings, and I'll tell you guys how this works."

"Come on, April" scoffed Raph, "It's pretty self-explanatory. We spit the seeds, and whoever gets it the farthest wins, am I right?"

April blinked, well, when he put it _that _way. "Ok, so maybe I don't need to say how this works."

"Alright, guys" said Donnie, "The distance markings are all drawn. Everyone come down to this line". He said, pointing at a long line that stretched down most of the room. Everyone grabbed their piece of watermelon, and lined up. "Alright, who's going first?"

Raph smirked at April. "Guests first."

"Hmmph" said April in reply, before biting into her watermelon. There was a pause. Then April spit out her seed. It flew through the air before coming to a landing just in front of the 3 ft line. Donnie did some quick measuring, before declaring, "3 ft, 4 ½ inches. Alright, Leo. Your turn."

Leo bit into his watermelon uncertainly. He spit out the seed…and it landed right in front of his feet. "4 inches." Leo blushed, and facepalmed in embarrassment.

"Hey," said Raph, "you can't be the best at everything, you know. Now it's my turn". Raph bit into his watermelon, and gave a big dramatic pause before spitting his seed. It flew fast, passing April's seed, and then finally fell to the floor. "4 ft, 2 inches. Nice. Raph is currently in first."

"Alright, chumps. You may think you have this in the bag, but now the Mike-ster's up. Prepare to lose. No way that…"

"Mikey, would you just spit the seed?" said an annoyed Donnie.

"Alright, . Here goes." Mikey dramatically took a large bit out of his slice of watermelon, and concentrating a bit, took aim and fired. Everyone watched in awe as the seed went further than any of the others, it easily passed Raph's and then kept going. It finally landed right passed the last chalk line. Donnie measured to the seed, and stared at the ruler before declaring, "6 ft, 4 inches. Mikey wins!"

Mikey jumped up, and fist pumped towards the ceiling."Booyahkasha! What'd I say? I told you I would win!" Everyone rolled their eyes, then laughed and enjoyed the rest of their watermelon.

* * *

_I've never actually been able to spit a watermelon seed, so if these numbers are totally unrealistic one way or another, that's why. They say to write what you know, but I guess I just ignored them when they said that. Until next chapter, and the next word! (We're nearing the end here, people!)_


	25. Xenia

_Only three words left. Seriously, Freyreh? Xenia? Out of so many wonderful X words, you choose this one? *sigh*, well, here goes. I don't own TMNT or Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, or Madagascar, or Cats Don't Dance. _

* * *

_Xenia – "A town somewhere in Ohio"_

_ AKA Mikey's Random Map Musings_

Mikey aimlessly flipped through April's slightly tattered American History book. He didn't care much about history, but the book had some cool pictures. He flipped to the end of the book, and looked at the map of the US, saying all of the funny sounding towns out loud. He was bored, in case you can't tell. "Topeka. Topeeeka. It's hoo-oot in Topeka. Hot toe picker. He's a hot toe picker, pick my toe it's hot! Topeka…. To-peka. Huh, isn't that a pokémon or something?"

He looked for another funny city, and found one in Ohio. "Xenia. Xe-nnniiiaa. Xenie, genie. Genie from Xenia. It'd be so cool to have a genie. I could wish for anything, well, three of anything, anyway. I wonder if he would let me wish for more wishes…."

"Hmm, where's New York on this thing?" He found the little dot that was New York on the map. "Gosh, they make New York look so tiny, when it's actually huge. I mean, my whole world is basically New York. Hmmm, how'd that one song go? 'Start spreading the news. I'm leaving today. Something something something. We are a great big pa-art of iii-teh! New York, New York!'" he sung loudly, standing up.

He laughed for a while, then sat back down to look at more cities. "Orlando. That sounds like a nice place, near the ocean. The warm part of the ocean, unlike here. I've always wanted to try surfing, I bet I'd be awesome at it. Cowabunga, dude." He said, with a mock surfer accent, making a hang-loose sign. It felt scarily appropriate for some reason. Turning his attention to the other coast, he found a familiar name, "Oooh, 'Hollywood! Where the streets are paved with gold. Where dreams can never get old, in Hollywood!'" he broke out singing again, "I wonder if they would ever make a movie about me and my bros. It would be awesome, full of butt-kicking ninja action, and humor, provided by yours truly, of course. Maybe Donnie would even actually get the girl in it. Leo could make his cheesy hero lines as much as he wanted, and they would actually be cool for once. We could call it, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Nah, Mikey, you're dreaming again. No way anyone would watch that, let alone thousands of fangirls. I have such a crazy imagination."

* * *

_Heh, heh. fourth wall breaking. And a cowabunga for you nostalgia people. Until the next chapter, and the next word! _


	26. Yank

_Second to last word, on the second to last day of my summer. I'll probably get the last words done today. Anyone remember Pigeon Pete, from The Gauntlet? Yes? No? Well, I do, so here's Pigeon Pete's adventure in New York. _

* * *

_Yank _

Pigeon Pete paced on the roof of a skyscraper, wondering if he would ever see those turtles again. Last time he saw them, they had given him some bread crumbs, he had given them some info, and then they just left. He was lonely, and hungry. Some weird new sense told him that he shouldn't just take food that was lying around, but he didn't get it. He had always just picked food up, at least, before those ugly pink squids called the Kraang got a hold of him. Maybe he should go for a fly, that always helped him feel better.

He flapped what was left of his wings, and took off. Pigeons aren't known for their smarts, but they do know something about flying; and right now Pigeon Pete was wondering how he could still fly with these ridicules looking wings. Looking down at a park, he saw an old lady throwing bread crumbs out to pigeons, well normal pigeons. Pete couldn't help himself. "Breadcrumbs!" he yelled, and he went into a dive towards the white specks on the ground below. But he forgot to put into account the fact that he was no longer less than a foot tall, so he slammed into a fence, and got stuck. Letting out a pathetic sounding coo, Pete tried to pull his head out from between the fence posts. "Aw..man" he groaned. He looked at the breadcrumbs that were so close, but so far with longing. He was so hungry. He struggled to get unstuck, pulling backwards as hard as he could, trying to yank himself out. He shook the fence, with some frustrated coos before giving up, and just laying there, head still stuck. The sun was setting fast, and soon the old lady had tossed out the last of her breadcrumbs, and left for home. "Oh, I really wanted some of those breadcrumbs. Hello!" he yelled (though that probably wasn't the best idea) "Could somebody help me out of this fence, please?! Hello?! Is anyone out there?" Pete sighed, and laid there as the hours slowly passed by, making a futile effort to escape every now and then. After a particularly loud escape try, Pete was surprised to hear voices.

"Shh, guys, what was that?" He remembered those voices!

"Hey, guys! It's me, Pete! Could you help me out, please?"

"Pete?!" they sounded surprised, then again, he was surprised to hear them, too. He heard four thumps as the turtles dropped to the ground. He looked up from his spot in the fence to see the turtle in blue standing over him.

"Hi! I guess you didn't think you'd see me again, huh?"

After shushing him, Leo replied slowly, "No, we didn't. Pete, how did you get your head stuck in a fence?"

"Well, I was just flying by, and then I saw this lady with breadcrumbs, and I just like them so much that I tried to fly down and get some, but I guess I forgot that I'm big now. So, here I am. Stuck in a fence. Could you please get me out?" He could hear snickering in the backround, but he didn't know who it was coming from. He looked back up at Leo hopefully.

"Yeah, we can get you out. But no more going near humans. You're lucky you got stuck in this fence, no telling what the old lady would've done if she saw you."

"Well, let's just yank him out and be done with it!" yelled Raph, "We're wasting our patrol time with this guy."

"Raph, we can't just yank him out, "said Donnie, "We could hurt him. Plus, what if he gets himself stuck like this again? We wouldn't be able to help him that time." Donnie looked down at Pigeon Pete. "Look, what you've got to do is twist your head sideways, then pull it out gently. Turn, and pull. Turn, and pull." Pigeon Pete did as Donnie said, and his head came almost completely smoothly out from between the fence posts. Happy at being free, Pete pulled Donnie into a hug.

"Thank you!" Donnie pried Pete off of him, and then stood back before saying "You're welcome. Just be careful not to get stuck in fences, ok?"

"Sure!" just as the turtles were about to leave, Pete yelled to them, "Wait! You know my name, but I never got to know yours. So, what're your names?"

"We never introduced ourselves?" asked Mikey, shocked. They didn't have many friends, and when they finally met a mutant that wasn't trying to kill them they didn't tell him their names?

"Mikey, there wasn't exactly time for it then. We were trying to rescue Mr. O'Neil, remember?" Said Leo.

"Oh, right. Well, we have time now. I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. These here are my brothers. The grumpy one in red is Raphael. The stick in the mud one in blue is Leonardo. And the one with surprising knowledge of how to unstuck a pigeon is Donatello. But you can call them Raph, Leo, and Donnie."

"Hey!" yelled Raph and Leo indignantly. Pigeon Pete smiled (well, as well he can with a beak, anyway).

"Nice to finally know you. Do you think," he said sadly, and more seriously, "that you guys could visit me every now and then? Things were getting pretty lonely up on the roof tops with just myself."

"Of course!" answered Mikey cheerily. "We don't have many friends, and we're happy for the ones that we do have." At that, Pete wrapped Mikey into a huge hug, and Mikey more than happily returned the favor.

"Ugh, that's so gross." Said Raph, "Can we leave, yet?"

"Oh, come on, Raph. Give Mikey this." Leo leaned closer towards Raph, and whispered so that Mikey wouldn't over hear. "Besides, he still misses Leatherhead. He could use another friend that understands somewhat what he's going through, alright?" Well, how could Raph respond to that? He just grunted, and crossed his arms over his plastron as he watched Mikey and Pete chat. _Great _he thought _now the bird brain has another bird brain to talk to. _

* * *

_I got the head unsticking method from that one scene of Bolt, you know, the one with the pigeons? You figured that the turtles would care a little more about Pete. Out of all the mutants, he's the only one that didn't try to kill them. Until next chapter, and the last word. *sniffle* I'll be leaving you soon. Lost to the world of school, and tests and homework, with barely any time for turtles. _


	27. Zipper (the end)

_Here we are, on the last word of this challenge. This has been fun. Today is also my last day of freedom before school starts. Dang it. But, you didn't come here to hear me complain about my life, so, without further ado, Zipper. _

* * *

_Zipper- "a large illuminated display of news bulletins or advertisements that rapidly and continously flash by on an upper part of a building." _

Leo looked up through the manhole, at the bright zippers, ads, and various lights of Times Square, ducking as a car raced over his head. How they ended up trapped under this place, of all places, he had no idea. The universe obviously just hated them. He looked behind him, to see his brothers huddled up in the tight space, scared. Well, he was sure they were scared. The only one who really showed it was Mikey. Raph had his usual tough-guy face on, and Donnie looked like he was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"You can run, but you can't hide, turtles!" boomed a voice from deeper in the sewer. _Actually, _thought Leo, _to be honest we really can't run or hide right now. _He looked back at the wall of rubble that blocked off the other way of escape. When they had run into this tunnel, in hopes of getting away from the Shredder, he thought it lucky that it collapsed behind them. It would take even the Shredder a long time to dig through all of the rocks and pipes, and in the meantime, they could just escape through the manhole. Except for the fact that the manhole lead to one of the biggest, brightest, and busiest places in all New York, if not the whole United States. Even the best ninja couldn't escape to a place like that unnoticed. Especially if that ninja happened to be a mutant turtle. So it was: stay here and face their arch-enemy in a tiny crowded sewer tunnel, or escape but reveal themselves to thousands, maybe even millions?, of people. Yup, the universe hated them.

"Um, guys." Leo finally said, "We have a problem."

"Oh, and what would that problem be, besides the fact that a blade-covered nut case is chasing us through the sewers, and he really wants to kill us?" asked Raph, hiding his fear under sarcasm.

"Well, remember how I said that we could just escape through a manhole?" Everyone nodded. "Well, that plan probably won't work".

"And why not, fearless?"

"Um, well, you should probably just come up here and look yourself". Raph pushed Leo aside, and looked up through the manhole himself.

"Aw, crud. Is that what I think it is?"

"If what you're thinking is Times Square, then yes".

"Wait!" interjected Donnie, "Times Square? As in, Times Square, Times Square?"

Leo nodded, "Yup".

"Aw, crud" said Donnie.

"That's what I said. So, what's the plan _now_, chief?"

"I'm thinking." Suddenly, the mound of rubble behind them shook.

"I will get you, turtles! You can't hide in there forever."

"Meep!" yelled Mikey, as he backed away from the mound and towards his brothers. "Bros, I think our problem just got worse."

Leo looked up at the manhole in frustration. "What we need is a blackout. Then we should be able to get out unnoticed." There was a horrible sound of scraping metal as a claw burst through the rubble.

"Leo, I don't think we have time to wait for a miracle!" Everyone got their weapons out and ready, as a second claw burst through.

"You know, being a scientific experiment isn't sounding so bad right about now!" cried Mikey.

"Shut up, Mikey!" yelled the older brothers. The Shredder burst through the wall of debris,and laughed an evil laugh at the trapped turtles.

"Fools! You should have escaped when you had the chance. Now none of you will be leaving this place alive!" The Shredder swung his claws at Mikey, and he dodged, causing Shredder's claws to get stuck in a gray box on the wall. The box sparked, and nearly electrocuted Shredder, but he pulled his arm away right as the electricity started to spark towards him. "You can't run forever!" Leo looked up to the heavens, getting what he thought might be his last glimpse of sky, and was surprised when none of the brightness of city shone down into the tunnel. He looked to the sparking gray box, and put two and two together.

_Thank you, the universe. _He thought, _And thank you, Shredder._ "Guys! Come on, up the ladder!" His brothers looked over from where they were blocking the Shredder's attacks. "Leo, are you crazy? Did you forget what's up there?" yelled Raph as he dodged a kick from the Shredder.

"That doesn't matter now, just trust me! Come on!" With that, Leo quickly climbed up the ladder into the now dark city. Raph grumbled, but followed Leo. The rest of the turtles followed suit. When they got up, their eyes had to adjust to the darkness, but as soon as they did, they quickly ran across the road, hiding in the shadows until they got to the nearest building and climbed it. They took off across the roof tops, going back towards home. "What just happened?" asked Mikey as they stopped for a break. "Why'd everything just go dark like that?"

"Well, when the Shredder swung at you, he hit some sort of electrical box" explained Leo, "He must have somehow knocked out the power. That, or we were just really lucky."

"If only he would've kept his arm there a little longer. Then we wouldn't have had to worry about the Shredder anymore" said Raph darkly. Leo looked to his immediate younger brother "We may have run away this time, but there's always another fight. One of these days, we will defeat the Shredder, but that day just wasn't today."

"Gosh, Leo, that was beautiful. Write it yourself, did you, or did you just steal it from Captain Ryan?"

Leo's face immediately turned red, "No! I just thought of it."

"Well it was cheesy."

"What!? It was not!" Leo turned to Mikey and Donnie, who were staring at the two, amused. "Guys, was that cheesy?" The two youngest just chuckled, then took off running across the rooftops. "Hey!" yelled Leo, running after them, "Come back here!" Raph stayed behind, laughing, then ran to catch up with his brothers.

* * *

_I've never been to New York in my life, so if stuff doesn't make any sense, don't yell at me, New Yorkers. The Shredder had to show up at some point, right? And Radiant doesn't really count, since the turtles weren't in it, and he didn't fight. I wondered about this question awhile back. What if the turtles were trapped between the Shredder, and exposing themselves to the world? So I wrote it. So, that's the end of this challenge. Bye everyone! R&R_


End file.
